


A Mishap On Easter Sunday (Timestamp for A Blessing In Disguise)

by deanshot



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanshot/pseuds/deanshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident leaves their youngest in need of hospital care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mishap On Easter Sunday (Timestamp for A Blessing In Disguise)

**Author's Note:**

> This will not make sense if you have not read the story A Blessing In Disguise.

“Daddy, where’s my Easter egg? I can’t find it anywhere,” Dylan whines as he looks through the same kitchen cupboards for the hundredth time Easter morning. 

“Who said you’ve got an Easter egg, pip squeak?” Emmy replies while she giggles at how flustered her baby brother looks. She still can’t believe that he’s five now. It still feels like only yesterday when Daddy Jared and Dad Jensen brought him home

She sees him leave the kitchen now and head upstairs. She follows a few steps behind him so he doesn’t think she’s going to stop him from searching everywhere upstairs for his Cadbury’s Bunnies egg. He giggled when his Daddy showed him the box, saying that bunnies weren’t made of chocolate. Jared ruffled his hair and told him that this was a special bunny, only made at Easter time by Cadburys. 

Emmy reaches the landing and spots Dylan entering their parent’s bedroom. She doesn’t hear any talking so they can’t be in there. She rolls her eyes at his antics and stands a little to the side of the doorway looking in. She can’t see him straight away, so she ventures further into the room. As she turns the corner of bedroom door, she freezes at the scene in front of her.

Her baby brother is leaning out of the open window. Dylan’s giggles snap her out of her trance and she moves more quickly towards him. She watches like it’s in slow motion as her brother’s body falls forward. She races to the window and manages to grab his foot. Dylan starts to cry and wiggle, causing her to hold that much tight. She shouts at him to stop or she’ll drop him. She knows he’s scared because so is she. 

“It’s okay Dylan, I won’t let you fall. Don’t worry,” Emmy tells him gently. “I’m just going to shout out for Dad and Daddy, ok?” 

“Dad! Daddy!” She screams at the top of her lungs. She hears a cup breaking in the distance followed by the pounding of footsteps. 

“Emmy, where are you Sweetie?” Her dad calls out. 

“In your bedroom! Hurry!” She’s crying herself now as her arm is getting sore and weak from holding her brother as he hangs perilously over the ten-foot drop outside the window. 

The footsteps are now hammering up the stairs quickly. She hears the intakes of breath as they enter their room. Both of her daddies come rushing forward. Jensen crabs hold of Emmy giving her extra support while Jared leans out the window and puts his hands around their youngest child. He looks to his left and tells Emmy to let go, but he can see from her face that she can’t. She’s in shock and her fingers have locked around her brother’s leg in a tight grip. 

Jared looks back at Jensen, sees how white he is, and calls out his name to get his attention. He sees the moment Jensen snaps out of it, his eyes focusing in on Jared’s. 

“Jen, you’ve got to help me here. I need you to get Emmy to let go of him. I have a good grip; he’s not going to fall.” 

“Jay, is he okay? Is he talking?” 

“He’s crying and scared but he seems okay as far as I can tell.”   
Jensen nods and starts talking to Emmy gently as he can. She moves her head towards her Dad’s voice.

“You can let him go, sweetie. Your Daddy has him. It’s okay now.” He speaks gently to his daughter as he can feel her shake against him with her sobs. 

She lets go. She can see her daddy holding on to Dylan as he lifts him back through the window. Dylan is full on crying now. He presses his face into his Daddy’s chest, the tears soaking through the shirt that Jared’s wearing. He lifts his head up after a while and looks at his daddy. 

“My ankle hurts.” Dylan sniffles, tears steadily trickling out of his eyes.

“I know it does, buddy. Emmy was trying to stop you falling.”

“N-not that one. M’other one.”

“Okay, Dyl. We’ll get it sorted.”

In typical Dylan fashion, he went on to more pressing matters. “Where’s my egg Daddy? I couldn’t find it, so I looked everywhere and then I saw a birdie on the sill and wanted to pet it, but it moved away as I was leaning forwards and I fell.” 

“Your egg is in the cupboard under the stairs where it’s been every year so far.” 

“We’ll have to take you to see the doctor, though, to check out your ankle.” 

Dylan looks at his other dad, the one who’s holding his big sister Emmy, and nods his head. He knows no matter what he says, they will take him to see the doctor anyway. 

Jared is still carrying him as they make their way downstairs to put on their coats and head out to the car. Emmy climbs in buckling her seatbelt as fast as she can and then sits there as she waits for Dylan to be placed beside her. She watches as her daddy fastens the seat belt around him after he placed him on his booster seat. 

After everyone is seated and has their seat belts on, Jensen starts the car and makes his way down the driveway and turns left for the hospital. He stares straight ahead because he can’t let his children see his eyes watering. He has to be strong for everyone. He knows that Jared is also fighting to keep his tears at bay. He can see that Jared is gripping his jeans so he doesn’t reach back to make sure that they’re okay. There’s no need to freak out their kids even more. He knows that both of them are still really scared and at a loss for how to express what’s going on. 

It takes twenty minutes to get to the hospital. Jensen parks near enough to the A&E department as he can. He shuts the car off and opens his door and it’s like everyone was waiting for him, because Jared follows his lead, followed by Emmy. Dylan is lifted out by Jensen and carried in through the automatic doors. The clean smell of disinfectant hits their noses immediately. Jensen really doesn’t like that odour. 

Jared reaches reception and speaks to the young woman behind the desk. She hands him over the standard forms and begins to enter the details of the event into her computer. She contacts the paediatrician to come to the front desk immediately. Social services are also called as this is a mandatory procedure because a child is involved. Jared expected it, so he is not worried. He leaves the desk to head back to his waiting family. He finds them all sitting down with Dylan still in Jensen’s arms and Emmy sitting beside him and leaning into her Dad’s body for comfort. She sits up straight when she spots him, and he sits down next to her and wraps an arm around her so she knows she can relax. 

About ten minutes later, Jensen spots a youngish gentleman heading towards them. He turns to Jared to let him know. They both start to rise to greet the man, but he holds up his hand and waves to keep them sitting. He comes to a stop before them and waits until he has everyone’s attention, including the two children. 

“Hello, my name is Doctor Alan Richards and I’ll be attending Dylan today. Don’t worry about anything for the moment, we’ll just take a look at him to make sure everything is alright and while we do it we’ll go through some questions about what happened and see where we go from there. Now, if you will kindly follow me, I’ll show you to an area for emergency examinations. A social worker will also be in the room and will also be taking notes. This is mandatory, I’m afraid.” 

Jensen gets up holding Dylan, followed by Jared and then Emmy who holds Jared’s hand. They make their way through a set of doors and down a long a corridor. They go through another door and then finally come to a stop in front of a bed with a curtain for privacy. Jensen places Dylan on the bed and makes sure he’s comfortable before standing to the side. Emmy is standing in-between them. She finally has colour back in her cheeks. 

“Now can you tell me what happened?” Doctor Richards asks kindly. 

Emmy is the first one to speak. “Dylan was looking for his Easter egg and went upstairs after looking through the kitchen cupboards for, like, the millionth time this morning. I followed him just to make sure he didn’t trip on the stairs, but as I hit the landing he was already heading into our daddies bedroom. I couldn’t really see him properly, so I moved into the room a bit more and that’s when I saw him leaning out to window. At first I was just too shocked to move until I heard him giggle and that’s what snapped me out of it. I went over to the window as fast as I could, and, as I was moving, he started to fall out of the window. I just got their in time to grab his ankle. I had to tell him that everything was okay first, because he was crying, and then I called out for Dad and Daddy. 

“They came pretty fast. I had to tell them where we were because they didn’t know we had gone upstairs. Dad grabbed onto me while Daddy grabbed a hold of Dylan. They had to get me to let go because I had such a tight grip on him that Daddy was unable to pull Dylan back properly.” Emmy is crying slightly as she finishes telling the doctor what happened. 

The doctor is writing everything down as he listens to Emmy talk. Dylan is the next one to say something. The social worker, whose name is Ellie, is also writing down Emmy’s side of the story. 

“I saw a bird on the sill as I-I came into the room. It had pretty colours and I wanted to stroke it. I was nearly to it when it flew away. I-I didn’t know how far I was leaning out un-until I fell.” Dylan sniffles and rubs his eyes a bit as he finishes talking. 

Doctor Richards also writes down everything Dylan tells him as well, then looks up at their parents to hear their side of events. Ellie has also written down Dylan’s side of the story. She waits for one of the parents to talk to get their side of things. She will make her assessment once she’s heard from everyone and listens to what the doctor says. 

Jensen speaks for the both of them, since they were together when they heard Emmy scream for help. “Jared and I were in the sitting room watching the news and drinking our morning coffees when we heard Emmy call out for help. We knew something was really wrong by the tone of her voice. I called out to find out where she was, and when she told us that she was in our room, we knew then that something had happened. We entered the room and saw Emmy holding her brother by the ankle and that Dylan was hanging out of the window. I went to Emmy as I could tell she was losing the strength to hold on to her brother for much longer. Jared went to Dylan and got a hold of him. 

“Jared tried to get Emmy to let go, but she was too shocked and shaken up, so he asked me to tell Emmy that Dylan was safe now and that her daddy would not let him fall and that it was okay to let him go. She did and Jared pulled him in and held onto him. He cried again than and told us what he was doing in our room.” Jensen finishes and leans into Jared as he feels emotionally drained after re-telling the mornings events. He feels Jared’s arms wrap around him and he sighs. 

The doctor nods as he finishes writing in his notepad. He looks to his right and notices that Ellie is finished as well. He puts down his pad and makes his way over to Dylan again and asks him in a gentle manner to lie down while he checks him over. He starts at his head and moves to his shoulders. Everything feels alright under his hands so he moves over his chest and belly. All appears well there also. He moves onto the boy’s legs and when he reaches the boy’s right ankle, he hears him inhale quickly and hiss out a breath. 

Doctor Richards looks up at Dylan then and presses the ankle one more time while he asks him a question. “Does it hurt when I just touch your ankle or when I put pressure on it?” 

“When you put pressure on it,” he replies while he rubs his nose because it’s running now. 

“Okay, we’ll get to the radiology department and get an x-ray done on his ankle. It might be broken or just severely bruised; the x-ray will tell us more. Their already waiting for you, so I’ve asked an orderly to take one of you with him while he goes to get it done.”

Jared is the one that goes with Dylan while Emmy and Jensen stay in the cubicle and wait for them to come back. The doctor leaves them for a few minutes while he talks to Ellie further up the corridor. 

They talk for about fifteen minutes and come to the conclusion that it was just an accident and that children get into all kinds of mischief when they’re young. They both know that their parents can’t child proof their upstairs windows as that would have been a breach of fire safety laws.

Just as they finish talking, the radiologist comes up to them and hands Doctor Richards the x-ray. Jared and Dylan pass them a few short seconds after. The doctor stops Jared to tell them that he will talk to them in a few minutes once he’s had a chance to look at the x-ray more closely. 

Jared walks into the cubicle with Dylan and all four of them wait for the doctor to come back. They are talking quietly amongst themselves when Doctor Richards comes through the curtain, with a nurse following close behind. 

“Well, I can tell you, Dylan, that you have a broken ankle. Emmy, I would also like to tell you that you did not cause this. The leg that was free must have hit up against the outside ledge and caused his ankle to break. So I’m going to ask Nurse Tracy to put an ankle cast on. It cannot get wet under any circumstance. I recommend wrapping it in plastic when he has a bath, but other than that it should heal properly. 

“I can also tell you that Ellie and I have had a chat and conclude that it was a simple accident. You are free to take your kids home once we get his ankle set and a prescription filled for pain meds. They might make him drowsy, so it would be better if it was given to him when he can lie down and take a nap.” 

He leaves them in Nurse Tracy’s capable hands. She starts by lifting Dylan’s foot very gently and starts to wrap his foot in plaster of paris. When she finishes he has a white foot, but she puts on a turtle picture covering over it so it makes it look more special. She reminds them to pick up Dylan’s prescription at the pharmacy counter before they leave. She smiles at them before turning and heading away to attend another patient. 

Jared lifts Dylan while Jensen holds Emmy’s hand as they make their way back out the way they came. All of them stop at the desk to get what they need before they head out the door and into the sunshine. At least it’s still day time, Jensen thinks. Once they’re all strapped in they head for home. They are worn out now, especially Emmy and Dylan, but they’ll still want something to eat and their chocolate eggs. 

Jensen has decided already that they’ll have pancakes, even if it’s four in the afternoon now. The drive back is quicker, as none of them are panicking now. Everyone is calm and at ease.

After Jensen pulls into the drive thirty minutes later, Emmy helps her brother to get out as Jensen has gone inside to start on the batter. He’ll make his special chocolate chip pancakes for them today. Jared holds the door open for Emmy as she helps her brother out of the car. Jared walks beside them as they make their way to the front door. They can already smell the delicious scent in the air, and each and every one of their stomach’s growl as their appetites kick into over drive. 

Emmy, Dylan and their Dad make it into the kitchen just as Jensen is putting the last pancake onto a plate. He has four other individual plates so each person can have a share of the pancakes. He puts three onto Emmy’s plate and another three onto Dylan’s one. Jared and he get four each. He watches as Emmy drizzles maple syrup all over hers and does the same for brother when he asks. She passes it onto Jared then and he drizzles some over his and finally Jensen does the same to his own. They eat them with gusto, each pancake is savoured as they chew them slowly and swallow down each delicious bite. Once they’re finished, Jared takes the plates to the sink and washes them quickly before going to the cupboard under the stairs to get the kids their eggs. He tells them to go into the sitting room while he makes coffee for their dad and himself. He comes in with their eggs first and hands over an egg to both of them. He goes back into the kitchen and comes back in with the coffees. 

Jared and Jensen sit back and watch their kids eat their chocolate while they sip their hot drinks. Dylan is the first to doze off, his face covered in chocolate. Emmy follows him to slumber shortly afterwards. Jensen takes Emmy upstairs while Jared takes Dylan. They place them gently on their beds and close their doors behind them as they make their way back downstairs again. 

They make themselves another coffee and go back into the sitting room and put on a movie; it’s a trusty favourite they pick. They get comfortable on the couch and relax, and focus back on the movie. Jared is sitting in front of Jensen, wrapped up in strong arms, feeling secure and loved. He turns his head around and tilts it upwards. Jensen leans down and places his lips against Jared’s, kissing his smooth, soft lips. They kiss for a few minutes, not heated in any way, just a reassurance for each other that everything is alright. They break apart once more and settle back down to continue watching the movie both happy in the knowledge that their beautiful children are safe in their beds upstairs. 

The End.


End file.
